The present invention relates generally to welding devices and, in certain embodiments, to welding devices having a low open circuit voltage.
Electric welding systems typically employ an electrode and a power source to weld a workpiece. Generally, the workpiece is connected to a first lead of the power source and the electrode is connected to a second, differently charged lead of the power source. To initiate welding, the electrode is typically brought near the workpiece, and an electric arc is struck over an air gap between the electrode and the workpiece. The electric arc converts electric energy into thermal energy, which liquefies metal proximate the electrode. In some forms of welding, the electric arc also melts metal in the electrode, thereby consuming the electrode.
In general, welding systems conduct a welding current through the electrode upon activation by a trigger. The welding systems are generally unaware of the presence or absence of a workpiece or the type of object near the electrode.